IS
by Br1ghtShadow
Summary: Get a look inside Temple Run and find out why they really run... Rated M for smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" Hello! This is my first fanfic and I copy-pasted it off of a Google Doc which is probably why the font might be different! Please leave a comment if you like this story and if I should make them longer. Enjoy! (I am also considering adding smut which is why this is rated M, so please comment on that too!)/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Rrawgh!" screamed the demon monkey behind her. Karma Lee, the "fastest runner in the Far East", ran out of the temple, cl/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"utching the idol tightly in her hands. She jumped and grabbed the rope that connected 2 parts of the long pathways of the demon monkey's temple. She leapt off the rope and continued running. Karma Lee, known by her friends as Kee, slid under a low rock archway. She saw a powerup in the distance. Kee pumped her legs harder as she heard the demon monkey coming after her, angry at her for stealing his idol. Then Kee jumped, stretching out her hand to touch the powerup. She felt a surge of energy rush through her and she was suddenly a speeding bullet, rocketing away from the crazy monkey. She checked the small meter on her wrist. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Halfway there. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She thought. A mine surged into her view just as the speed boost ran out. She hopped into the mine cart that was waiting for her. It sped along the track, the wind cooling Kee down. She then quickly leaned to one side as one side of the track fell away, nearly taking her with it. She turned a corner and saw daylight. Kee leaped out of the mine cart and ran even faster, determined to reach her destination. She checked the meter. She was so close. The demon monkey was hot on her heels. There! Then Kee jumped right over the edge of the pathway. She plummeted through the air, clutching the idol for dear life. She heard the demon monkey roar in despair as another one of his treasures was taken away. Kee landed on a big mat, cushioning her fall. She hopped off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes! Great job, Kee!" yelled Guy Dangerous, the "macho man" of the group. He was the one always showing off. He also liked Kee, but she already had a boyfriend./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Kee! You made it!" exclaimed Barry Bones, Kee's boyfriend. He swept her into a hug. She was then almost knocked down by the others rushing to her. Scarlett Foxx and Freya Coldheart also jumped in. After getting out of everyone's' grip, Kee put the idol in the case that held 2 other idols. They needed to get 20 before they could be free of the place they were in. They had been teleported to a house at the bottom of the demon monkey's temple residence with a note that said: "20 idols or else. Don't ask. Just do. -IS"/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I am going to continue to update as much as I can, but big tests are coming up so it might not be as often, just to let you guys know. Enjoy!**

Kee was exhausted, so she waved goodbye to Francisco as he pressed the yellow button that teleported him into the temple, then she stumbled into their house and into her room, where she promptly fell asleep. Their house was actually quite large, for people imprisoned near a crazy demon monkey. It had a very sleek, modern design, like those white, crystal-clean houses that have the floor-length windows and a cubelike look to it. The runners' house was like that, a large, white, modern house.

Kee woke up to darkness. There was no sleeping at night thing in wherever they were. The only time their bodies wanted to sleep was after a run. All the runners, minus Francisco Montoya, an explorer, were sitting around the table below me, drinking coffee. She walked down the spiral staircase and sat down next to her boyfriend Barry after grabbing a cup of coffee and some Doritos from the magical cabinet that always refilled our favorite snacks when we ran out. ` "Well, I have come to the conclusion that I am bored." said Barry loudly. Kee snorted.

"You don't say." she muttered as she sipped her coffee. The house had an XBox with tons of games, and also a laptop with all the games on Steam already bought. Pretty cool, but eventually the runners got bored. Then Francisco walked down into the kitchen from his bedroom, looking very scared and embarrassed.

"Didn't make it?" asked Scarlett, even though she already knew the answer. Scarlett and Guy, her boyfriend, were sitting very close to each other. Kee felt like a bad person. Freya and Francisco were the only runners without a boyfriend or girlfriend. Francisco simply nodded and sat down heavily. If you get caught by the demon monkey, or die in some other way, you feel the pain, but then your body goes back to your bed.

"Eet vos hard, vearing all zis armor." he said. Kee nodded and crunched a Dorito.

"Told you that you don't need it. Who's next?"


End file.
